oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Wyvern
The Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Wyvern (竜竜の実, モデル: 飛竜 Ryu Ryu no Mi, Moderu: Hiryō) is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit consumed by Jolly D. Tori, captain of the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates. With its power, Tori can transform from a human to a wyvern and into a wyvern-human hybrid at will, as well as possessing various traits of a wyvern. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses As is typical among the Zoan class of Devil Fruits, the wyvern model grants its user the powers of transformation from his standard appearance to that of a wyvern or a mix between a wyvern and his "default" form, which in Tori's case is a human being. This allows Tori to access at least two different forms that can empower him in differing ways, depending on the circumstances around him and the limits of his transformations. Normally, when transformed as a wyvern, Tori possesses all the standard strengths and weaknesses one would assume from such a creature, including flight, sharp clawed feet, sharpened fangs, resilient armor-like scales and the ability to breathe fire from his mouth. In this state, Tori also adopts the powerful muscles of a dragon, which can allow him to perform amazing athletic feats even when not in his human state. Likewise, the arguably most powerful and useful trait bestowed upon the consumer of the fruit is the Zoan's power of mixing qualities and physical traits of both the user's original form and the model he can become. In his hybridized state, Tori appears to look like a cross between a human and a wyvern, with his arms and hands gaining leathery wings, his skin taking on scaly properties, claws growing from where his nails should be, his teeth becoming fang-like, horns growing atop his head and through his hair, and a tail sprouting from the base of his spine. In this form, he still possesses the abilities of a wyvern, and so his scaly flesh becomes more resistant to certain forms of damage, such as blunt trauma, slashing attacks and bullet-like projectiles, as well as flames. Likewise, he can still fly just as well as he can in wyvern form and can easily exhale streams of fire from his mouth at will. A major difference between this form and his wyvern transformation however is the further increase in muscular strength, endurance and speed, making this Tori's most ideal form for hand to hand combat and martial arts. Additionally, his hands and fingers do not disappear when in his hybrid state, and so he can still make use of his human dexterity if he so wishes. Perhaps the most prominent advantage this fruit boasts, like all other Zoan fruits, is the versatility it grants. By having three different forms to assume, Tori has a number of different options to take advantage of if one form is lacking in something the other two may possess, and vice-versa. Therefore, each transformation holds a specialized role that can be taken on when needed, which allows Tori to make use of more resources than before he had eaten the Devil Fruit. Also, thanks to the heightened physical attributes of the hybridized state, any martial arts techniques or physical skills Tori possesses will have their efficiency greatly boosted, which is why the Zoan class of Devil Fruit is considered the best suited for martial artists and those who fight in close ranged combat. Another boon granted upon the user is that of enhanced vision. This is because wyverns share the same evolutionary traits birds do, and so because they spend so much time in the air while scanning the ground below them, their eyes have evolved over time to become as effective as those of any raptor, such as eagles or hawks. With this in mind, while transformed into his half or full wyvern form, Tori's eyesight is greatly enhanced, which allows him to observe things from greater distances than most humans can. This ability is so great, it has been shown to rival those of famed legendary master swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, whose superhuman vision is like that of a hawk's. And like Mihawk, Tori can even accurately make out certain details among a chaotic scene unfolding, whereas normal human vision would most likely miss such details. This gives Tori telescopic vision and a far more accurate gaze while transformed, which in turn boosts his long range abilities and skills requiring finesse. It seems there are few downsides to this fruit in general, aside from the usual assortment of Devil Fruit weaknesses such as ocean water and seastone weakening and suppressing the user's powers respectively. And as usual, Tori cannot swim in water and will always sink whenever he falls into a large body of water, albeit the wyvern's power of flight is ideally suited for avoiding such a fate in the first place, making it one of the few Devil Fruits known that can bypass a Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Trivia *This fruit, alongside the Heat Heat Fruit and the Brr Brr Fruit, is a collection of Devil Fruits created by Wyvern 0m3g4 with a theme in mind. That being that each fruit, and their respective consumers, fall under one of each major Devil Fruit category (Zoan, Paramecia and Logia respectively,) and were the first three Devil Fruits created by Wyvern on this wiki. And so in Wyvern's mind, the three share a special connection among each other, thus the reason for him to create them as they are today. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Wyvern 0m3g4